Turnabout Turnabout
by Mass Effecting Your Pants
Summary: AJ spoilers. Edgeworth pokes his nose in his friend and rival's business. "Though I did read in the tabloids that Herr Wright and you were more than mere courtroom rivals. Childhood friends, ja? I imagine his downfall has a slight sting to it."


**WARNING! Apollo Justice Spoilers ahead!**

Also alludes to Ace Attorney Investigations as Edgeworth is using his organiser :P**  
**

* * *

**Turnabout Turnabout**

Miles Edgeworth stared at Dick Gumshoe blankly, which made the detective even more anxious.

"Disbarred?" the prosecutor eventually repeated.

"Y-you didn't hear about it?" Gumshoe continued, shifting his weight from foot to foot. "It was all over the news, and the hearing was a few days ago."

"I...no, but..._disbarred_?" Edgeworth set his briefcase down by the door to his office, still standing outside with his office key where he had been hailed by Gumshoe. "What happened? I don't understand."

"W-well I don't know the details but he allegedly presented fake evidence in court and the prosecution immediately jumped on it."

Miles frowned deeply, arms crossed as he nodded for the detective to continue.

Gumshoe shrugged helplessly. "They had got wind of the fake evidence, even had a witness to testify, and that pretty much nailed up his coffin, sir. I can't believe you didn't hear ab-"

"Ridiculous!" Gumshoe quailed slightly under the prosecutor's glare. "Phoenix Wright would never knowingly use..."

Edgeworth trailed off, mind working furiously over what he knew of his friendly rival and his own statement. Turning on his heel suddenly he continued in to his office, setting his briefcase on his desk. Ignoring Gumshoe hovering in his doorway, Miles flicked open his case and pulled out his precious organiser, turning to a new page as he chose his favourite fountain pen. He made quick neat notes in regard to what he already knew then settled his gaze on the detective.

"You mentioned the prosecution seemed to know of the fake evidence before Wright presented it in court. How and why."

Gumshoe fidgeted, scratching the back of his head in a nervous embarrassed gesture that Edgeworth was entirely too familiar with. "S-sorry, sir. Like I said, I don't know the details."

Edgeworth nodded absently, already considering how he could find out more as he jotted down questions that needed answering.

"And the hearing, I imagine it was not open to the public?"

"No, sir!" the detective answered, clearly pleased he could answer at least one question. "Even the media were prohibited."

"Hmm, and do you know who the prosecutor was for the case Wright was in court for?"

"Yes, sir!" and Edgeworth was happy to hear that until Gumshoe continued. "It was that Gavin, sir. Klavier Gavin."

Of course it was, Miles sighed, closing his organiser and stowing it safely back in to his briefcase. Of course it was that arrogant German upstart. The girls on reception frothed at the mouth when that one walked past. Why the kid wasn't happy being a famous rockstar, Miles didn't know or care, but now he knew why Gavin was strutting around the Prosecutors' Office like he had ruined the career of the best defense attorney America had.

Edgeworth pressed his intercom. "Please reassign all my cases. I am taking several weeks leave."

"Mr Edgeworth, sir?" the receptionist stuttered. "It is protocol to give at least a week's notice-"

"I'm sorry but an emergency has arisen."

Miles cut the connection and glanced at Gumshoe as he collected his briefcase once more, raising a brow as the detective simply stood there, mouth hanging open and eyes wide.

"Well, detective? I need you to vacate my office. I have places to be."

_And a guilty sentence to overturn._

* * * * *

_Notes:_

Fake evidence presented. Did Wright know it was fake?

If he didn't know it was fake, how did Gavin know?

Both questions beg the new question, where did the evidence come from?

Need to uncover the facts of the case to proceed.

I know Wright. He wouldn't use evidence he suspected of being fraudulent. Framed? Who and motive?

Need to speak to Wright.

* * * * *

Gaining access to the police Records Room was entirely too easy even without Gumshoe's assistance; Edgeworth had kind of hoped someone in the building might have realised that too and fixed the gigantic oversight. Not that it mattered much to the prosecutor since no one would look at him twice flicking through the files as he was presently. Unless, of course, they knew he was apparently on leave.

That could raise some questions, Miles supposed.

Edgeworth found the file he needed almost immediately since Wright's case had been less than a week ago. Though he frowned as he examined the information, puzzled by what he read in that before the fake evidence was presented, there was absolutely nothing unusual. Well, amended Miles, despite the fact that it involved three magicians and a murder. There was enough proof to implicate another suspect more than Wright's client, but there was no decisive evidence to pin the murder on either...until the fraudulent diary entry.

Edgeworth read through the proceedings from that point carefully, noting how the prosecution had foreseen the faked evidence, calling a witness to the stand immediately. The witness had, in fact, made the diary entry on request. Wright was heavily penalised and lost the case, but – and here Edgeworth's brows jumped in surprise – as the guilty verdict was being given, the defendant disappeared.

Disappeared in to thin air and thus no verdict was ever given, though that clearly didn't save Wright. The file didn't contain any further information about the hearing that followed, only that defense attorney Phoenix Wright was hereby disbarred from practicing law.

Miles closed the file with a little more force than necessary, slipping it back in to its spot in the filing cabinet. Taking out his organiser, he frowned in thought.

It didn't make _sense_.

Why didn't Wright present the journal entry at the very beginning? If it had been genuine, it was very decisive evidence to clear the defendant. Unless...Edgeworth didn't like considering it but he noted it in his organiser as a possibility; unless Wright _knew_ it was faked and thus was saving it, to be used only if there was absolutely no other option. Still, the prosecutor found that highly unlikely. He knew his friend and Wright wouldn't _knowingly_ use faked evidence.

Edgeworth tapped his temple as he considered. Logically then, Wright was _given_ the journal entry. For him to accept it, it must have been from someone he _trusted_. The attorney didn't trust easily, Miles knew from firsthand experience, so it couldn't have been from the defendant. There was a big difference between believing in your client and trusting them.

Edgeworth sighed. There were even more questions now. In particular, how could a man suspected as guilty disappear in the middle of a trial from the courthouse? The court record had been particularly vague on that issue and Miles wasn't surprised; it hardly made anyone look good.

* * * * *

_Notes:_

Fake evidence presented. Wright didn't know.

How did Gavin know?

Begs the new question, where did the evidence come from? Who gave it to Wright? It couldn't have been the witness since Wright didn't know it was faked. As well, witness testified to only making the evidence. So who had the fake made and why?

Need to uncover the facts of the case to proceed. Doesn't make _sense_. It was a normal case, though the murderer isn't clear despite what the verdict would have been. Personal attack on Wright?

I know Wright. He wouldn't use evidence he suspected of being fraudulent. Framed? Who and motive?

Need to speak to Gavin.

* * * * *

Back at the Prosecutors' Office, Miles eyed Klavier Gavin's door with an expression close to disgust. A huge sparkling poster was stuck on the polished wood at an angle, telling everyone who could stand to look at it that The Gavins would be on tour in a few months. Whoop, Edgeworth inwardly cheered with a healthy dash of sarcasm. Anyone who named a band after themselves, he thought, was likely more than a little arrogant.

He knocked on the door briskly, wanting to get this little chat over and done with, especially so since he was 'on leave'.

Gavin flung the door open with a flair that Miles was undeniably a little envious of. "Oh, Herr Edgeworth! A pleasant surprise indeed! Though shouldn't you be basking on the golden sands, gaining a less unhealthy colour to your American skin?"

Miles was also a little envious of how easily the younger prosecutor could insult people without seeming to realise. He invited himself in to Gavin's office, seating himself comfortably opposite the prosecutor's desk, catching sight of a few case files he would've been working on himself.

"I see you picked up a few of my cases. I had imagined the Office would give them to someone with a little more...experience."

Gavin only paused minutely as he sat across from Edgeworth, smiling widely as he sat back in his leather chair casually. "I suppose I've made quite the name for myself after catching out Herr Phoenix Wright."

Miles stiffened in his friend's defense and the other prosecutor relaxed, knowing he had control of the conversation once more. "Though I did read in the tabloids that Herr Wright and you were more than mere courtroom rivals. Childhood friends, ja? I imagine his downfall has a slight sting to it."

"I wanted to ask you about that actually," Edgeworth leaned forward, arms crossed. "How exactly did you know Wright was going to present faked evidence?"

Gavin tapped his desk with a plectrum that Miles wasn't altogether sure of where it came from. "Now, now, your tone is somewhat accusatory, Herr Edgeworth. I understand you are upset for your friend, but that is no excuse to go looking for something that isn't there."

Edgeworth uncrossed his arms, pointing at the other man in a gesture not quite as sharp as he reserved for the courtroom. "Indeed, and yet I find your avoidance of my question rather suspicious. Why so vague if there is nothing amiss, Prosecutor Gavin?"

Gavin sighed, resting his elbows on the desk, smirking slightly. "I can see you won't let this unnecessary line of interrogation drop. I received a tip-off from a very reliable source."

Miles cocked a brow sceptically. "Reliable, you say."

"It was in the news. You watch the news, Herr Edgeworth, ja? I didn't hide the fact that I was told of Herr Wright's nefarious plan of action when interviewed by the press."

Miles wasn't satisfied. "_Who_?"

"Ah, ah, ah," Gavin shook his head, smile condescending. "You know as well as I that they have the right to remain anonymous. Suffice to say, the tip-off came to me from a well respected defense attorney."

Edgeworth must've shown far too much expression because the younger man chuckled shortly. "That's right, Herr Edgeworth...Wright was implicated by someone batting for his team, proving his guilt of fraud without a doubt."

It wasn't until Edgeworth reached the underground carpark did he consider that Prosecutor Gavin had just given him a most important clue.

* * * * *

_Notes:_

Fake evidence presented. Wright didn't know.

How did Gavin know? Gavin's informant was a defense attorney. Who this person is is central to understanding this mess.

Begs the new question, where did the evidence come from? Who gave it to Wright? It couldn't have been the witness since Wright didn't know it was faked. As well, witness testified to only making the evidence. So who had the fake made and why?

Need to uncover the facts of the case to proceed. Doesn't make _sense_. It was a normal case, though the murderer isn't clear despite what the verdict would have been. Personal attack on Wright?

I know Wright. He wouldn't use evidence he suspected of being fraudulent. Framed? Who and motive? Framed by the defense attorney who informed the prosecution of the fake journal entry? Still no clear motive. Personal attack? Jealousy? Revenge?

Need to speak to Wright.

* * * * *

For such a famous defense attorney, Wright's office was awfully hard to find. Miles had asked Gumshoe first, but clearly that had been a tad optimistic on his part considering the detective had only been there once. And that had been over three years ago for Mia Fey's murder. Next Edgeworth had turned to Ema Skye, but she was far too frazzled on the case she was investigating to provide directions.

So Miles had called Larry Butz.

"Serious, Edgey? You have _never_ visited Nick's office?"

"No I have not, now would you kindly give me directions so I _can_."

It wasn't a fact Miles was particularly proud of considering Wright had even been his defense lawyer at one point...and thinking about that, the prosecutor couldn't quite recall paying his friend for the service. _That_ was embarrassing.

In any case, after Larry's initial mile-a-minute chatter about his current girlfriend, he dutifully directed Edgeworth to Wright and Co Law Offices, where Miles discovered they were closed.

"Well, duh," Larry said easily when the prosecutor called him back. "He's not a lawyer any more is he. Kind of wondered why you wanted directions there..."

"Ungh," Edgeworth managed, hunched over slightly and imagining a meeting between Larry and Fransiska...so much foolish fool that she probably wouldn't know what to do with it.

"Larry," Edgeworth tried again. "I need to speak to Wright. Directions to his address please."

"Sorry, Edgey," and he really did sound apologetic. "He moved after his hearing. I don't know where he lives now."

Miles frowned. That was sudden and a little odd. "You haven't seen him?"

"No, but I called him," Larry's tone was uncharacteristically serious. "He was really cryptic, Edgey. Said he didn't want any one else to get involved while he worked it out. I dunno what the hell he was talking about, mind you. Maybe the hearing sent him a bit loopy."

Edgeworth thanked Larry before hanging up, a smile playing on his lips as he realised Phoenix Wright, turnabout extraordinaire, wasn't going down quite as quietly as Miles had feared.

* * * * *

It took a few days and several called in favours, but Miles Edgeworth finally found himself standing on the step of Wright's new address. Ringing the doorbell, the prosecutor wondered the best way to tackle what was coming. He already knew from Larry that Wright obviously planned on proving his innocence alone, so he would attack the ex-attorney head on – refuse to allow his friend the chance to push him away. Edgeworth tapped his shoe as he waited, thinking his plan was a little hypocritical considering how three years ago he had pushed help away himself purely for proud and selfish reasons.

He was shocked out of his musings when the door swung open and Wright stood staring at him, clearly equally shocked.

"E-Edgeworth?"

Miles took a moment to collect himself before toeing off his shoes and sweeping past his friend. "Indeed. You've let yourself go, Wright."

There was a long pause before the ex-attorney chuckled and closed the door, following the prosecutor in to his own house. "You've just never seen me wearing anything but my suit I think."

Miles glanced around the room he found himself in, deeming it the living room and setting his briefcase down before seating himself. "The beanie is a nice touch. Gives you a distinctly...hobo sort of aura without being too overpowering."

Wright shook his head and laughed, adjusting the headwear in question. "Trucy picked it out and the badge is Ema's touch. But, uh...shouldn't you be at work?"

Edgeworth wasn't familiar with the name 'Trucy', but thought it safe to assume it was likely another Fey. In any case, he shifted his briefcase to his lap and took out his organiser, talking to his friend all the while.

"I only heard about what happened from Gumshoe a few days after your hearing. Mind you, I know you aren't foolish enough to create false evidence, but presenting it... However, over my thorough examination of the court record and associated evidence, as well I had a brief conversation with Prosecutor Gavin, it seems clear to me that the false evidence was a deliberate act of sabotage."

Miles avoided his friend's gaze as he flicked to the pages he needed in his organiser, not allowing time for Wright to interrupt. "An act to deliberately set you up to take a fall you couldn't recover from, thus I have come to the conclusion the motive for framing you was revenge, jealousy or for personal gain, or perhaps all three. The attorney who gave Gavin the tip-off in regard to the faked journal entry is highly suspect in terms of motive, but tell me Wright, who gave you the faked evidence because you clearly didn't have it in your possession from the beginning of trial?"

Edgeworth looked up at Wright then to find him staring. For a moment he was certain the other man was going to tell him to get out, but then the ex-attorney shook his head and slowly smiled.

After an even longer moment, Wright began speaking as he settled in a chair opposite Miles. "The man who was murdered, Magnifi Gramarye, and his two assistants, Zak and Valant, made up the incredibly famous Gramarye Magicians Troupe. Because of their fame, the case was high profile, hence why I had steered clear of it."

Edgeworth leaned forward. "You're saying you hadn't intended to take the case?"

Wright nodded. "When Zak Gramarye contacted me though, he said he would only let me take his case if I bested him at poker."

Miles raised a brow and the other man grinned.

"Obviously I won since I took the case, but he told me something then that I didn't think was important at the time, however it seems crucial now."

Wright paused for a moment, resting his elbows on his knees. "He said another defense attorney had approached him to take his case, but he refused him and contacted me instead."

"Such a high profile case," Miles mused aloud. "It would have been perfect for boosting an attorney's career."

"Heh, yeah."

"Imagine how one would feel if the defendant refused your offer to represent, and instead contacted Mr Phoenix Wright."

Wright lifted one side of his mouth slightly. "Pissed off?"

"So much so that ruining Mr Phoenix Wright's career would be rather appealing, wouldn't you say?"

"Well, that's the conclusion I came too as well."

Edgeworth frowned, glancing at his friend. "Who gave you the faked journal entry?"

Wright sighed and shifted in his chair, obviously not happy about answering. "Trucy. She's just seven, Edgeworth. She doesn't remember who gave it to her. All they said was that it was last minute evidence that was pivotal in clearing her father's name. Of course she brought it to me and I had no reason to doubt it's authenticity; the handwriting matched Magnifi's cursive exactly."

Edgeworth listened calmly then stuttered for a moment. "H-her father...Trucy is Zak Gramarye's daughter?"

"Before Zak disappeared, he asked me to look after her if something should happen. So-"

"Mr Wright? Nick?"

Edgeworth's disbelieving stare swivelled to snap to a small dark-haired girl, standing uncertainly in the lounge archway. He continued to stare when Wright called the girl over and hoisted her to sit on his lap, bouncing his knees playfully until she smiled and laughed.

"Adopted?" Miles managed to ask eventually, and felt his eyes widen further when Wright nodded without looking at him.

They didn't get a chance to finish their discussion until evening after Edgeworth had been roped in to tucking the girl in to bed. Settled once more in the living room with coffee, Miles couldn't help but feel he was probably going to pop around to Wright's a little more than was strictly necessary.

"She's going to grow up to be just like her father, isn't she?" he predicted, smiling lightly.

Wright chuckled then sobered quickly. "Without the suspect-in-a-murder part I hope. But the magic definitely runs in the family."

Miles took a sip of his coffee before continuing. "Do you have an attorney in mind who could be responsible for setting you up?"

The other man was silent for a long while before speaking. "In my hearing there was only one attorney who came to my defense. I'd never met him before. We've become friends, I suppose, but you'll be interested to know his name, I imagine."

Miles rolled his eyes, a bad habit he had picked up over the past few years from spending too much time with both Larry and Wright. "Obviously."

The ex-attorney set down his mug and looked Edgeworth in the eye. "Gavin. Kristoph Gavin."

The prosecutor nearly spat his coffee. "As in related to Prosecutor Klavier Gavin?!"

Wright grinned smugly. "Most definitely. Brothers, in fact."

"Well," said Edgeworth. "Well, well, well."

Wright continued to grin. "You know what they say; keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

"Ha," Edgeworth chuckled. "You are far more conniving then I give you credit for."

"Kristoph's careful. Meticulous," the ex-attorney said, serious once more. "And I don't have any proof. It's going to take a while, maybe years to uncover everything. As well Zak's gone in to hiding. But I doubt Kristoph is happy about how events have unfolded for him as well; I think he'll try to cover his tracks further."

"Well then," said Edgeworth, setting down his own coffee mug. "We have to do this properly, Wright."

"We?" the ex-attorney was taken off guard for a moment. "I don't want you to get involved. I don't know what Kristoph's capable of and I don't want my friends in danger."

Edgeworth stood to leave, briefcase in hand and organiser tucked under one arm. "I won't get involved, Wright. But I'm here to help."

"Okay," Wright smiled then, and Edgeworth supposed the blue beanie didn't look too bad. "I know. Thanks, Miles."

The prosecutor started slightly, before continuing to leave. "No problem, Nick."


End file.
